Dealing with culinary tools that are being used during a cooking period is a long-standing problem in the culinary arts. Flattened and shaped spoon holders are common, but tend to create a mess since food is transferred to the holder each time it is used. This is particularly troublesome when dealing with several different preparations as cross-contamination may occur. Some solutions have attempted to overcome this problem by providing a raised rest that elevates the used end of the tool from a counter surface. However, these solutions are not generally wide enough to accommodate larger tools and, due to their design, place the tool in an unbalanced position which may lead to tipping and scattering of food debris.
As such, culinary tool holders are presented herein.